Forever Love
by XxPhoenix BladexX
Summary: Syaoran hasn't kept his promise and didn't return to Sakura after 7 years. Sakura goes to Hong Kong to look for him only to find out that he is dead......Syaoran/Sakura!!


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.  
  
Summary: Let's say that CCS the 2nd movie never took place. After 7 years of waiting, Syaoran hasn't return to Japan for Sakura. Sakura decides that she'll go to Hong Kong to look for him only to find out that he is dead…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
"Minna, I've got something to say…" Sakura announced.  
  
Fujitaka, Touya, Yukito and Tomoyo look up from what they were doing and waited for the auburn hair girl to continue.  
  
"I'm going to Hong Kong."  
  
Silence filled the atmosphere.  
  
"WHAT? Are you going to look for that gaki?" Touya growled  
  
Sakura cringed but continued, "Actually yes…and that gaki name is Syaoran!"  
  
Fujitaka spoke up, "Well if that's what you really want…then I guess it's okay…"  
  
The 18 year old hugged her father in delight.  
  
While Yukito was consoling Touya who was shaking his head in despair, Tomoyo asked her best friend softly, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan?! Of course I'm sure!" Sakura cried out in disbelief. Her good friend was the last person in the world she expected to doubt her.  
  
"Well in that case, I'm going with you!" Tomoyo decided, "And Kero too!" she whispered.  
  
Sakura nodded happily. "I'm leaving the day after tomorrow!" she announced as she ran up to her room to pack her stuff, Tomoyo following her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do we do now?" Tomoyo whispered to Kero as they watch Sakura who was too engrossed in her packing to be able to listen to those them conversing.  
  
"I don't know…but we can't tell Sakura-chan now if not she'll just ignore both of us and be really depressed just like the time when she found out that the gaki was returning to Hong Kong!"  
  
"But we can't hide it from her forever…"  
  
"We'll just wait till we get to Hong Kong and let her find out by herself…"  
  
"Hey you two! Help me out here!" Sakura called out.  
  
"Ok!" Both proceeded to help their friend pack her luggage and couldn't help feeling guilty at the same time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*The day of her departure*  
  
"Take care of yourself Kaijou!"  
  
"Say hi to Syaoran for me."  
  
"I'll miss you."  
  
"Bye minna!" Sakura and Tomoyo waved to the others before leaving to board the plane.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*In the plane*  
  
"Oh Tomoyo-chan, I feel so nervous, what am I gonna say when I see him it has been 7 years! I mean, just two years ago he stopped sending me letters all of a sudden…maybe I'll ask him why when I meet him!"  
  
Tomoyo just smiled back helplessly as her friend went on and on about not knowing what to say.  
  
Her bag suddenly moved a little then it started to shake vigorously.  
  
"Oh no!" Tomoyo quickly open her to let out a half-dead Kero.  
  
"Argh! You turning into Sakura! Always forgetting important things!"  
  
"Gomen Kero-chan!"  
  
"So are we there yet?" The little guardian asked impatiently.  
  
"Iie." Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Sakura…I want to remind you that no matter what happens, me and Tomoyo will always be by you side…" Kero said softly.  
  
"Aww…Kero-chan I know that!" The green-eyed girl hugged her guardian happily. (Can't wait to see Shaoran-kun!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow…Hong Kong is still so beautiful…" Sakura gasped. "C'mon Kero, Tomoyo let's go find Shaoran!!"  
  
The trio arrived at their destination much later. Sakura nervously walked up to the gate and rang the bell. A butler came to her call and told her to wait a while as he called upon Mdm Li.  
  
A grand looking lady appeared. Behind her crowded four inquisitive girls.  
  
"Sakura-chan?! What brings you here?" Li Yelan asked.  
  
"Ano…I came to see Shaoran-kun…"  
  
"Sakura-chan!!" A voice called out. Sakura looked to see who had called her and smiled on seeing her long time friend – Meiling.  
  
Meiling hugged the shorter girl and then Tomoyo. "I missed you guys so much!"  
  
"I missed you too! Ano…where's Shaoran-kun?" Sakura asked as she blushed.  
  
"Sakura…Xiao Lang…he's…dead…he passed away two years ago…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: Thank you all for reading this fic. How do you think Sakura would react to the news? It's my first CCS fic so it means a lot to me if you review!! So minna, pls review!! 


End file.
